


Negative

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Series: not what it seems [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone can get careless every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative

Kenma felt weird when he had to walk home without Kuroo, but he had to help Lev somewhat. Yaku only had so much patience with their wing spiker. He had tried texting his boyfriend, and asking him to meet at the train station, but there was no reply, which was very odd. So he decided to stop by friend's house. Kuroo's parents probably weren't around, since they worked a lot, and it was on the path to his own so it wouldn't be a problem. 

Spare key was in the same place as always, lights on the second floor, Kuroo was home. He didn't bother saying anything as he got inside and kicked his shoes off. He could hear people talking upstairs, and it took him no time to identify Bokuto's voice.

He wondered if they were in one of their "moments", but again when they were Kuroo made a point of texting him, so he just assumed it was one of their bro moments. When he entered the room Bokuto startled and made to throw a pillow at him. 

"Hey hey." Kuroo said from his spot sitting in front of the computer. 

It could be a normal response, but then Kenma could feel something tense in the air. He decided not to ask immediately, instead giving a peck to his boyfriend's lips.

"You didn't reply my texts."

"My bad... We sort of got carried away with things."

Kenma couldn't help but stare at the computer screen, and well, he didn't quite like what he saw. It was a pregnancy faq site, or something of the sort. He stared at Kuroo with a frown, and his boyfriend scratched the back of his head. The one person to actually say something was Bokuto, but then again that wasn't out of character.

"I'm so sorry, Kenma!" Bokuto was literally kneeling on the ground now, bowing until his head hit the floor. "We can maybe- possibly- probably be pregnant."

Well, Kenma wasn't expecting that. He stared from Bokuto to Kuroo and from Kuroo to Bokuto. They couldn't be serious, this was obviously a very elaborate prank. Before he could reply, his boyfriend sighed looking down. So this was serious? He could evem bring himself to be angry, he just wanted to slap them and wake up from this craziness. 

"How?" 

"Well, Kenma, I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made." Kuroo teased him, but Kenma could tell it was mostly a defense mechanism, so he just ignored it.

"How do you know? We're in synch and it doesn't come until next week."

The answer was definetely not what he had hoped.

"My zodiac said so." Bokuto replied, serious as can be.

"My grandma called saying she'd dreamnt about it. You know she never gets it wrong."

Now Kenma was pretty convincend Bokuto's craziness was contagious. How could the two of them be freaking out and taking it so seriously based on this sort of things? He stared at Kuroo very seriously, and took a hand to his forehead. He didn't have a fever, and he didn't seem high. So the only possible explanation was that they were actually believing this madness.

Bokuto started going on and on about baby names and how he would definetely stop playing volleyball if Kuroo had to stop. Kenma was pushed to the bed somewhere in their very emotional speech. He had to call for reinforcements before this got out of hand - more than it already had, that is. 

_To akaashi: i need help_  
your boyfriend and my boyfriend think they are pregnant  
because of horoscopes  
they are planning to call their kid naruto  
Please help  
kuroo's house, bring a pregnancy test 

_From akaashi: What did we do to deserve this?_

That was the only reply he got from Akaashi but it was enough. Kenma only had to survive this frenzy until he got here. Which might be harder than it seemed considering now the two were planning on how to break the news to the team. Kenma didn't even try stop them anymore, he just went downstairs, grabbed some water for Kuroo and put on one of his games. He also took both their cellphone so Bokuto wouldn't begin spreading the news.

Akaashi arrived forty minutes later and looking very annoyed. He pushed a small box to Kuroo and pointed to the bathroom, not bothering to say anything as he then stared at Bokuto, who in turn was on the verge of tears and repeating what could be a very choked up sorry. They waited in silence until Kuroo came back, relief clear on his face.

"Negative."

Neither Akaashi nor Kenma pointed out that obviously it was negative, not when Bokuto began laughing in excitment, or when Kuroo leaned in and kissed Kenma. They didn't escape Akaashi's judging eyebrwos, though.

"If you two do it without condoms again, I'll never toss to Bokuto again."

\--

Ikkei had wanted kids ever since he was old enough to want something. He didn't even think about the possibility of not having a house full of little brats running around, playing volleyball and calling him dad. However, he didn't want to have kids like this. 

Nekomata had called him last night, all the way from Tokyo, to say his period was two weeks late. Ikkei was excited, but he was also too nervous to be healthy. They didn't live in the same town, they weren't married, and for christ sake half the time they were in the same place they were too busy arguing and teasing each other to do anything else. Every consideration put aside, though, he had left his home running and grabbed the first bus to Tokyo. 

They had argued the night before, Nekomata saying he was going to have a test today and make a choice, be it in Ukai's presence or not, but he just couldn't let that happen, no matter how shaky their relationship was. His parents already disliked his fiancee, didn't see that independent omega from the city with good eyes. He couldn't really blame them, Nekomata was a difficult person, but he was also the only person to beat him in a game and make him laugh about it. 

The trip to Tokyo was long and he spent half of it freaking out and getting angry. Why wouldn't Nekomata wait for him? This was their child. 

Arriving there he almost got lost five times (though he would deck anyone who said that out loud) trying to get to the hospital, and when he arrived his fiancee was standing outside, hands in his pockets and looking absolutely calm.

"Oh, look, you came." He said, smirking at Ikkei, and the alpha used all his might not to reply rudely. "You're late though."

Ukai bit his lower lip, controlling his anger. Nekomata handed him a sealed envelop and that was enoug to give him pause.

"The results. They mean more to you than to me, so I thought you should be the one opening it."

He was sort of shocked by the act, hadn't thought the other capable of such consideration. He didn't thank him though, only tore open the envelop and read the results. 

"Negative." 

Nekomata didn't hide well that he was surprised about it, neither did Ukai. The alpha gulped and pulled the other man closer.

"We have to get married soon. I can't be so many hours away from you every time something like this happens."

"You planning on having lots of pregnancy scares?"

"Having lots of kids."

They smirked at each other, and he knew what the other would say, but it still warmed his cheeks.

"So we better get to my apartment and make your trip worth it."

\--

Takeru had known the signs of a pregnancy. He had watched as his mother got pregnant three times, he had learned it all very well so when it was his time he would know. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon though. 

He and Hanayama had been together for almost a year, but they had been careful. Takeru was an important player and he didn't wanna imagine how his family would react to him having a child, it would turn the Jurassic Park into Alien vs Predator. But he is feeling morning sickness, his period was a week late and he was feeling dizzy, and he only goes to school because no matter how good he is at dealing with his family, he just wants to rest a bit without his brother asking him to play volley or his sister talking about her crushes. 

He was resting his head at his setter's shoulder and thinking about the best way to tell him, when Hanayama asked calm as always.

"Your period hasn't come yet, has it?" 

"Nope."

"Do you think-?"

"It's possible."

They understood each other, it's weirdly comfortable. It's not like with Tabi or the others, he didn't need Takeru to be a big brother, so he could just be himself. They were both worried about it, but that was not the focus, the focus was that Takeru really needed to rest and just think about a plan of action. Hanayama ended up convincing him to sleep at his place, even if just for one night. 

When they were alone, Takeru finally felt the weight of his choices. His parents had worked really hard to raise all their kids, they had never let him feel like they didn't support his choices, be it play volleyball or go to a mixed school, he was just asked to be the best he could be. And now he would ruin all of it because one time after winning a game he and Hanayama had been careless teenagers. Now his boyfriend was there with him, not speaking a lot, just a shoulder to lean on, a steady presence. They fell asleep holding hands.

The following morning there was a red stain in Hanayama's sheets, and neither of them could stop cheering. 

\--

Takeda had dated a lot of people, but he had only twice thought he was pregnant. Both times while dating Keishin. They seemed to be infected by the seeking of thrill teenagers had, and ended up doing stupid things. That would inevitably lead to them sitting on the bathroom together waiting for the home pregancy test to react. 

Right now, it was the third time they did this. 

He was sitting between Keishin's legs, resting his body against the coach's, feeling a dettached disapproval at himself. 

"You should start learning with our mistakes." Ittetsu said, strangely calm. The panic had sort of numbed after the first time. 

"We always say that, and you keep bringing sake."

The teacher smiled, and pinched Ukai's arm. He wondered what would happen if they indeed got pregnant. He knew that for all his I-am-not-dad-material bravado, Keishin wouldn't bail out and he would be a good father. Ittetsu couldn't say he had started to want kids somewhere since getting a team to guide. He didn't want to be a stereotype of the omega who barely worked before popping out kids, though, and this wasn't the sort of thing that should happen without some serious talking first.

"Ukai, do you think someday we can maybe..?"

"Have kids?" 

"Yes."

"I don't see why not."

The cellphone alarm beeeped and Takeda reached for the stick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all liked it :)


End file.
